Suitman's Survivor 14: Samoa
Survivor: Samoa is the fourteenth season of the Suitman's Survivor franchise. The season features twenty brand new players to the Suitman's Survivor franchise. Winner: '''Bekla123 (5-4-0 Jury Vote) '''Tribes: Foa Foa Galu Aiga Castaways: '''20 '''Days: '''16 '''Episodes: '''14 '''Location: '''Upolu, Samoa '''Original run: '''March 2nd 2012 - March 17th 2012 '''Preceded by: Survivor: Vanuatu- The Rivals Followed by: Survivor: Heroes vs Villains Season Summary At the beginning of the season, 20 strangers were left in the middle of Samoa. They were told of the Odd Necklace twist and then split into Foa Foa and Galu. From the off, both tribes were even in numbers and strength. Galu and Foa Foa excanged Immunity to each other across the first three days. Galu, Foa Foa, Galu. SurvivorForever, Jaylen and Laidback were the first few victims, with Lassidoggy, a Galu member, quiting during Day 2. On Day 4 they were even in numbers and expecting another Immunity Challenge. But insted, a tribe switchup came, in the form of Forced Mutiny. The new Galu tribe dominated the next two challenges afterwards. At the first Tribal Council following the switch, the new Foa Foa were deadlocked in votes, 4-4. Each person had stuck with their tribemates from their original tribes. However, Benner not voting at the re-vote caused the former Galus to take control of the new Foa Foa tribe, as Rockstar, an active player, was sent home. Benner's failure to vote was such a small mistake that passed over everyones heads, but what is caused, was the all round failure of the fromer Foa Foas for the rest of the game. When Foa Foa lost again, Lamia quit and they then voted out Superman, sending the Foa Foa tribe three members down on Galu. Foa Foa finally came back by winning the next challenge, and the new Galu came together to vote out an inatcive player, Monica. The merge came and everyone went back to their original tribes - or so people thought. Former Foa Foa was in a heap of trouble, as they merged 8-4 down, just like the real Samoa. But the first two votes did not send any Foa Foas home. Insted, after Neil won Immunity, a huge blindside of big threat Kalus happened, as she became the first person voted out of the new Aiga tribe and the first member of the Jury. Bekla won the next challenge, and people were unsure where they stood. RoboZoe thought she was in control of this new master alliance, but all the Former Galus plotted to take her out, and old tribal lines re-formed. RoboZoe however had an idol, and not wanting to keep it around, she played it, not knowing they were targeting her. She survived to her own shock, and Disney was sent home with just ONE vote cast against her. Galu were now down to six. Bekla again won the next challenge. As Hinata had the Odd Necklace two days in a row, she had to give it up, and this was the perfect opertunity for Galu to strike and take out a strong player. So they did, and Hinata bacame Jury member three. Prozach saved himself from Galu's firm grasp on the game by winning Immunity. Again trying to avoid the Odd Necklace, Galu targeted Benner, the person who had caused the fall of Foa Foa, and someone who was not likely to be given the Necklace. Benner was voted out, leaving Prozach and Zoe as the final two Foas Foas remaining, to Galu's six. When Neil won his second challenge, Bekla was worried about her position in the game. She wanted to have the necklace in her hand. So, with another Galu, she jumped ship and joined Foa Foa, JUST to get the Odd Necklace. Mybash was blindsided, leaving a angered Robin wondering what had happened. When Bekla had the Odd Necklace in her control, she saved herself at the next Tribal, fearing a blindside after admitting her guilt. RoboZoe, much to everyone's dismay, won Immunity, and Galu were forced to vote out Prozach, to keep the five remaining Galus together. Bekla and the mystery Galu jumped back to the alliance and it was bye-bye Prozach as the fifth member of the Jury. At the Final 6, RoboZoe was on her own as the final Galu, and when Bekla won her third challenge, Zoe's fate was sealed. Following a suprise flip from Robin to vote out Jimbo, RoboZoe became Jury member number six, officialy ending what was left of the Foa Foa tribe. At the next Immunity Challenge, Neil won, and Robin thought he was manipulating the tribe. However, at Tribal, Bekla, Neil, Jimbo and Pekic teamed up and took out the major force in the game, sending Robin packing. At Final Immunity, Neil won his fourth challenge, narowlly beating Bekla. It looked ,like Bekla was the obvious vote, however everyone was shocked when the votes tied 2-2 to Pekic and Jimbo. Jimbo lost the F4 tiebreaker and became the 9th and final member of the Jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Pekic was hounded on for doing nothing, while Neil was praised for his physical ability by many. Bekla faced harsh opposition from Mybash for flipping for the necklace, and from RoboZoe for relying too much on Immunity idols and necklaces, however most of the fallen Foa Foas liked the way Bekla had got ready for the impending moment Galu had to turn on each other by getting the Odd Necklace. In the end Bekla's likability factor and social and strategic moves gave her the title of Sole Survivor in yet another close Jury vote - 5-4-0, with Neil coming in second. Pekic recieved no votes to win. Contestants * As Hinata0014 had the Odd Necklace, 4 votes cast against Hinata0014 did not count. ** As Mybash_ had the Odd Necklace, 1 vote cast against Mybash_ did not count. *** As RoboZoe played an idol on herself, 7 votes cast aginst RoboZoe did not count. Also, as RoboZoe had the Odd Neckalce, 3 more votes cast against her did not count over two post-merge tribals that she had it. **** As Robinhood99 played an idol on himself, 2 votes cast against Robinhood99 did not count. ***** As Bekla123 played an idol on herself, 1 vote cast against Bekla123 did not count. The Game * Due to a tie, there was a re-vote between the tied players. ** On Day 15, Jimboslice was eliminated after losing the Final Four tiebreaker. Voting Table S-V = This indicates someone has recieved a self-vote for not sending me their vote in the given time limit. DNV = This indicates the voter did not sent their vote in on time, but did NOT recieve a self-vote for doing so. * Lassidoggy quit the game on Day 2, and Lamia quit the game on Day 5. ** On Day 15, Jimboslice was eliminated after losing the Final Four tiebreaker. Twists The Odd Necklace Each day, someone will be in possession of the Odd Necklace. The Odd Necklace guarentees them safety from the next Tribal Council that tribe goes to. The identity of the person with the Odd Necklace will not be revealed until just before the votes are read, so it almost acts like a Hidden Immunity Idol, voiding any votes against that person. Once someone has used the Odd Necklace at Tribal Council, they have two options – either give the Necklace to someone of their choice on the other tribe, or keep it for a second Tribal Council and take a consequence for doing so. The consequence may be harmless or severe, and you won’t know what it is until after you decide to keep it. After you have kept it in your possesion for two Tribals in a row, then you must then give it up. You also cannot give the Necklace back to the person who gave it to you. If your tribe wins the next challenge, then you can keep the Necklace in your possesion if you wish too, and it will not count as one of your maximum two Tribals (Remember, you are free to use it at the first Tribal, but you must take a consequence to use it a second time). Even if you win you can still give it up to the other tribe if you wish to do so. This twist was retired before the Finale episode at the Final Five. Forced Mutiny The Forced Mutiny happened on Day 4. Four people from each tribe had to Mutiny, or Random.org would decide who would be switching tribes. No one chose to Mutiny, so Random.org decided it. Returning Castaways From this season, Bekla123 and Hinata0014 returned for Suitman's Survivor 15: Heroes vs Villains placing as the third ever two-time winner and as 7th place respectively. Klaus828, Rockstar15, Prozach and RoboZoe returned for Suitman's Survivor 18: China- Second Chances II where they placed 21st, 19th, 12th and 4th out of 24. RoboZoe and NeiltheNinja and Robinhood99 returned for Suitman's Survivor 20: Gabon- Brains vs Brawn where they placed 15th, 9th and 4th respectively. Mybash_ represented this season in Suitman's Survivor 23: Thailand- Past vs Present where he placed 22nd out of 22. Hinata0014 was also in Thailand, representing a different season. He placed 13th. Key Intros Original Intro Switch Intro Merge Intro Final Three Intro Category:Suitman's Survivor